


Helping the team

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: It's the first time Dani has the chance to really go all out with the KTM bike and he does his best to please the team, including one of his new teammates





	Helping the team

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the title, I suck at making them up but seeing the video of Pol hugging Dani, I just *had* to write something about them, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think xxx

The moment Pol crosses the finish line, scoring an amazing seventh place, the KTM rider slams his tank in happiness. The last couple of races were really tough and he is very pleased and relieved. Spending the time during the out lap waving and thanking the many fans, he rides back into the pit lane, handing his bike to his mechanics that slap him on the back. 

On his way to his chair, movement in the corner of his eyes makes him turn his head, being just in time to see Dani enter the box, the two making eye contact and both have a huge smile on their face. Like his feet have a mind of their own, he changes direction and walks up to Dani, taking the hand the test rider is offering and pulling the older in a hug. Eventually having to let him go, he walks back to his chair and sits down, leaving behind a surprised and mildly bewildered Dani Pedrosa.

Even though being a bit taken off guard by the hug, he must admit it felt nice, it felt nice to have the arms of the youngest Espargaro around him, feeling a slight blush creeping up his cheeks and he decides to leave the box and go back to hospitality. On his way there, he spots Jorge walking with his crew chief, already showered and dressed and his mind goes back to what happened in lap two. Even though he is sorry for the Majorcan things don't seem to work out like he wants them or the team, he can't help but feel a little satisfaction about his troubles. Making some of his own critics realise Dani was better at the Honda then they thought now that a five time world champion is struggling so much. He also realises how amazingly lucky Marc was to pull that manoeuvre on Dovi otherwise he would have wiped Marc out as well and then there would have been hell to pay for Jorge.

Arriving back at hospitality, he decides to grab a quick bite to eat before going back to the hotel, knowing he needs to be fully rested tomorrow for his first official test with the KTM. Once back at the hotel, he finds himself leaving through the list of items they want him to test and Dani knows it's going to be along day but he already can't wait to go out again and start his job proper and try his best to help the team. They have huge faith in him and he doesn't want to disappoint. 

When he hears a knock on his door, he absentmindedly gets up with the papers in hand and opens the door, looking up from them and seeing Pol there.

"Hey."Dani says surprised.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Dani opens the door further and steps aside to let him in, closing it behind him and turning towards the younger, who is turned towards him halfway the room.

"Are you ok?" Dani asks, abandoning the papers.

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's a list of things KTM wants me to test tomorrow, many things." he smiles.

"I'm sure you'll be fine,"Pol says and smiles, shifting from one foot to another,"and I just wanted to thank you again."

"For what?" Dani asks confused.

"For your help of course, seventh is a great result for the team."

"And achieved by you."

"And the package you tested last week in Brno, I used it and I instantly was more consistent and it really helped me be competitive during the race and it helped Johann too."

"Well, that's why I'm here, to help the team."

"And you're doing an amazing job, well, I'll let you get some rest for tomorrow." Pol says and leaves Dani alone

*************************************************************

The next day is for sure a very busy and demanding one but also different, unlike usually, it's not important how fast Dani is, that's not his job anymore, it's his job to test things. From the moment he walks into his box he smiles, seeing his bike, even after half a year it still takes his breath away. And then the little alcove in the wall with his things, helmet and gloves, medical kit with the tapes he uses for his fingers and he sits down. Leathers fitting him like a glove and even though because of his injury he hasn't been able to wear it much, it's already very supple. The mechanics that work with him are amazing, very attentive and curious to hear what he tells them and once he is done, they scurry away to do what he asks for, making Dani almost blush sometimes, knowing the see him as the Legend he is. He really doesn't want to disappoint them and help them make a faster and more competitive bike and his mind strays to what Pol said, that even though he hasn't been able to ride very much, his test in Brno and they outcome really helped them. Because this is a public test there is also media but they are being kept at a respectable distance but Dani still sees them, sees them around track and taking pictures while he is in the box but by now, he can shut them out and he is thankful the team gave him the option to not talk to the media. Now that he isn't an official rider anymore but a test rider, he doesn't have to either so he won't. 

Biding his time until he can go out, Dani talks a bit with his crew chief and tapes his fingers, once he is done, he puts on his helmet and gloves and as soon as the clock hits ten, he's out. Because he's the first, Pol looks up hearing the sound and he is just in time to watch Dani ride past, smile appearing on his face, still so very proud Dani is with them now, part of the team and his eyes stray to the screen, showing him and Pol thinks he is absolutely a sight to behold on the KTM. Poetry in motion. 

Because Dani has many things to test the day flies by and before he knows it it's six a clock and the test comes to an end. Debrief with his team takes up and hour back in hospitality and once he is back in his hotel room, it's already half past seven. Tired and spent, but happy with the progress he's made, he suddenly remembers Pol had a crash and he wonders if he is ok, not thinking about it too much he leaves his hotel room to walk towards Pols, knocking and finding the other just in joggers and hair damp, indicating he just got out of the shower.

"Hey,"Pol says happily,"to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Your crash, just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine, didn't hurt myself, maybe my pride."he shrugs.

Pol opens the door and steps aside to let Dani pass, walking inside and turning around. When face to face with the younger, Dani can't help but let his eyes wander over his chest, seeing more muscles there then he expected and he looks up again. Pol smiling when he sees the other checking him out and Dani blushes, looking away.

"Sorry."

"It's ok,"Pol says, walking up closer,"I could put something on if it's too distracting tho."

"No, that's ok." 

"How did it go for you? Did you manage to test everything?"Pol asks while both sit down.

"Pretty much, today was very productive and I hope my notes will help you guys."

"I'm sure they will, the shoulder didn't hurt?"

"No, surprisingly not."Dani laughs.

"Can I see it?"

"My scar?"

Pol nods and Dani opens two buttons of his shirt to be able to pull it aside far enough to reveal the scar, neatly healed now and Pol looks at him through his eyelashes.

"Can I see the rest also?" he asks bravely.

Dani is taken aback by the request but Pol is being very brave by moving closer, hand reaching out and opening the rest of his buttons. Dani can just watch and wait, breath hitching when Pols fingers trace his muscles after the shirt has been pushed aside.

"You looked beautiful out there, on track, riding that bike. And those leathers look fucking hot on you,"Pol whispers and leans in, breath ghosting over Dani's cheek,"fucking sex on legs."

Before Dani can do anything, the younger leans in and attaches his lips to Dani's pulse point, sucking hard, feeling it speed up under his lips while his fingers move lower and over his jeans, cupping the older through his jeans and squeezing.

"Fuck, Pol..."Dani breaths.

"I want you, always have, I want you to ravish me, fuck me nine ways to Sunday, so hard I won't be able to walk normally for weeks."

Dani closes his eyes, feeling how those long thin fingers start massaging his cock and working him to hardness ridiculously fast and Pol moves his kisses upwards.

"Are you going to fuck me with that? I'm sure it will feel so good inside me." Pol whispers huskily in his ear before he tugs the earlobe.

Dani groans, rocking his hips upwards in Pols hand, seeking for friction and he feels the other smile against his skin. Popping the button of his jeans, Pol moves his hand inside and underneath his boxers, curling his fingers around the shaft and groaning.

"Your cock feels fucking big,"he says,"want to see it."

Leaning back slightly, Pol starts tugging Dani's jeans, the other raising his hips to help him slide it down his legs and reveal his hard and leaking cock. Smiling and licking his lips, Pol leans down and without warning takes him in, having Dani gasp and his hand flies to his head, fingers gripping his hair and arching up. Tasting the pre-cum, Pol hums around him having Dani's cock twitch in his mouth, taking him in deep and sucking hard, tongue curling around the shaft and tracing the vein on the underside before dragging it through the slit where more pre-cum leaks out. Letting a hand slide up his chest, Pol thumbs a nipple making Dani shiver and he tugs Pols hair but the younger doesn't seem to be bothered by it until Dani pulls hard and his cock is released with a plop. Mashing their lips together in a bruising and demanding kiss, Dani pushes Pol back on the couch before he stands up, pulling the other with him and never breaking the kiss. Hands frantically pull at clothes and Pol smiles into the demanding kiss at his eagerness to get him naked. Stumbling to the bedroom, both fall on the bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind and naked and still locked in a kiss. Pol's hands moving around Dani's waist and cupping his ass cheeks, pulling him flush against him and Dani has to break the kiss for a deep moan when their cocks rub together.

"You have anything?" Dani asks.

Pol nods towards the bedside table and Dani reaches out, opening it and grabbing lube and a condom but Pol takes the condom and throws it across the room.

"No, I want to feel you, really feel you, I haven't been with anyone for years, you?"

Dani shakes his head,leaning in and kissing him softer now before he moves back and grabs the lube.

"On your hands and knees." he says.

Pol is quick to oblige, turning around and pulling his knees up, ass sticking up in the air and Dani groans, not being able to resist, he grabs the round, perfect globes and pulls them apart. Leaning forward, he licks his hole, having Pol moan and close his eyes, enjoying Dani's tongue working on him. When the older pulls away he makes a sound of protest but it is turned into a low moan when cold lube is being squirted on his hole, Dani sliding his finger through it and pushes one inside.

"Oh god yes...more..."

Dani quickly pushes in a second and Pol instantly starts pushing back on the digits, eager to have them inside.

"More Dani, come on...."

Dani is taken aback by the request but he pushes in a third finger, scissoring them and having Pol curse with the feeling.

"Need you to fuck me, Dani, now, want to feel that thick cock inside me."

Dani pulls back his fingers and takes himself in hand, tugging his cock a couple of times before he places it against Pol's opening. Suddenly Pol moves backwards, impaling himself on Dani's shaft having both gasp, Pol fisting the pillow and Dani digging his fingers in Pol's hips. Dani needs some time to compose himself, to get used to the feeling of being gripped by a vice but apparently Pol doesn't, the younger eagerly starting to move back and forth on his cock, swivelling his hips and moaning wantonly.

"Come on Dani, fuck me hard." he moans.

Dani takes a deep breath before he grips Pol's hips tighter, slamming inside when Pol moves backwards having the other cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck yes, like that.....you feel so fucking good...."

Dani keeps pounding into the other, so hard the bed creaks under the force that is used both neither seem to notice or care. Dani leaning over the other and one hand grabbing the headboard so he can use even more force, teeth grazing the skin of Pol's shoulder, powerful jerks of his hips into the other. Eventually Pol has to brace himself against the headboard to prevent him from having his head bump into it with the force Dani is fucking him with. When Dani sits up again, he grabs his hips again, swivelling his hips and seeking that one spot that will have Pol seeing stars and when he finds it he smirks.

"Oh god yes, right there......,"Pol moans broken and closes his eyes.

Moving one hand underneath himself, Pol takes himself in hand, starting to tug himself in time with Dani's hard thrusting.

"Fuck, I'm so close, Dani...please make me cum hard..."

Dani slams inside him a couple of more times, feeling Pol going rigid before his whole body starts to jerk, muscles clenching around him sucking him inside deeper, pulling him over with him. Panting hard, both need a moment to recover, Dani pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to him while Pol collapses on the bed also, not caring for the wet spot beneath him.

"That was fucking amazing....."Pol says and licks his lips before looking at Dani,"it's always the quiet ones that are animals between the sheets."

Dani laughs at that and looks at Pol, seeing the other looking at him with a smirk.

"Just like they are also the ones with a foul mouth."he counters.

Pol actually blushes at that and looks away.

"I liked it tho, really turned me on."

Rolling on his side, Dani sees Pol doing the same and the youngers hand reaches out to curl around Dani's waist and pull him closer, leaning in and kissing him softly. Cupping his cheek, Pol's thumb rubs Dani's cheekbone before he pulls him close to his chest and heaves a deep breath.


End file.
